Redux: Smile For Me
by WhiteCherryBlossom99
Summary: Rewrite of the original Smile For Me, Iris Lee, an awkward honest girl trying to fit in to the crowds of McKinley High students, experiencing friendship, love and self exploration to find out who she is and become a better person than what she believes to be. MikeXOc, Mike/Oc *Better than what the summary states .
1. Welcome McKinley High

Sorry for the very very late update, I was busy preparing to graduate and fill out my university application and their conditions. The results leads to that I'm going to UCI for university! I'm happy that I got in and happy to finally have the time to redo the story since I think the original has no substance, so please bear with me as I rewrite the chapters and create new one. Thank you all for reading and reviewing my stories and I hope you continue to support me

Sign,  
WhiteCherryBlossom99

NOW ONWARD TO THE NEW IMAGINATION!  
_

GLEE: Smile for Me

Name: Iris Lee

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Grade: Sophomore

Chapter 1: Welcome McKinley High

Iris was in front of her new school; she couldn't help but rub her hands together to try to get rid of her unease feelings. She knows what it feels like being someone trying to look in; she doesn't want to be an outcast on her first day. Iris wouldn't call this the greatest idea since in her old school she's been usually ignored by her peers in her old school due to her sickness so her parents believes it a good idea for her to be in a different environment or to at least have at least one friend.

She sighs at herself knowing that it isn't easy for her since she's too shy to speak to anyone and being the center of attention. Apparently to her parents if she continues to be this way then she'll never get married or something like that but she can't help it… she can admit that she's different from the others but she just hope she doesn't look like a freak just on her first day. She wore a hooded jacket that covers most of her face with baggy shirt that looked too big on her with ripped jeans with patches sewn on it also she had lots of bracelets she made herself hidden under the sleeves. She had long straight black hair that reaches below her lower back with bangs that is cut above her eyelashes and dark aquamarine eyes (appearance like_ Alice from Heaven's Memo Pad __神様のメモ帳__)_.

To stranger's eyes, she looks like a poor kid off the streets. She was no taller than 158cm and she was of Asian descent. She fiddles with her violin case that her father gotten for her on her 8th birthday, she fell in love with music ever since her father used to play the guitar for her when she was young; so she started playing the violin, guitar, cello and the piano from electrical instruments to classical; to her playing these instruments made her feel at peace, so in case if the first day went bad she brought her violin just in case she feels alone.

She takes a deep breath and walks inside the hall. She looked around and the hall alone was huge and she saw hundreds of kids shoving each other to get to their class. She clenched her fists in reluctance and made her way past the crowd. She was so much smaller than everybody there she had a hard time pushing her way through the crowd. She looked at her schedule to see which locker was hers. Locker 189 was hers, but where is it? She looked around nervously and only saw lockers 120 - 160, but nothing close to 180.

She past by this person with a strange puff hair announcing something to the camera and holding a board saying something about gay summer, she shook her head and wondered 'what a strange school' after that comment he made, he was walking up to this couple and started interviewing them. Iris tried paying no mind into it and walked past them.

Suddenly a hard push came from behind her back and slams into the locker face first and causing a rip in her patched up bag which dropped all of her books and papers. She looked up and an older student was glaring down at her,

"Watch where you're going, freak."

The student said angrily and kept walking. Iris just sighed and reached for her books. What a horrible way to start the day off. She looked around for her math book, but she couldn't find it anywhere. Suddenly it appeared in front of her. She looked up and saw a boy standing there with her book.

"T-hank you.. sir…", she stutters

"No problem." He said with a smile. She seemed scared by everything around her just like a lost kitten. She gently took the book from the boy's hand and placed it back in her arms. The boy was Asian and he was wearing a football jersey. She got up from the floor and almost sprinted the other way grabbing her rip bag along the way.

"Bye." She said as she took off without another glance at the boy who had helped her. The boy looked after her. She must have been new or she might not be so scared. He looked down at the ground and saw a wallet. He picked it up and read the name,

_Iris Lee  
1981 Olivia Avenue at Sweet Delights_

He looked around, but the girl was pretty fast. She was nowhere in sight. He put the wallet in his bag and decided to find her after school to give it back to her. He had to admit she had a different sense of style, but she had one she knew she liked so at least she knows what she wants even though she does look strange.

What a disaster to start the first day of school. First she got plowed over by an upper class man which cause her bag to rip apart and causing her to carry all her books, but then she totally embarrassed herself in front of that other boy. She was blushing in embarrassment that she wished she could get rid of. Suddenly she reached locker 189. She tried the combination but it was stuck.

She tried it again and it failed one more. She knew she only had a few minutes until class, so she kicks the door with all her might, and it flew open. Only it flew open and hit her in the face making her stumble backwards and trip on her books causing her to fall down and landed on her butt. She rubbed her butt gently to try to make it feel better.

That hurt more than expected. She took her hand down from where she was holding her face and sigh in relief that she saw no blood all over it. She took out her locker mirror and saw she had a bruise forming instead. How could a locker do this? She also feels her butt aching. This was definitely the worse way to start high school.

Iris walked in to the principle office to get her schedule, the secretary told her to wait for Principle Figgins to finish his meeting. Iris sat down on the seat and waited for the teacher to finish their conversation, but too bad she could overhear their conversation.

"Coach Bieste, I think you understand our frustration here, our budget has just been cut by 10%" A teacher said with a lot of curly hair standing behind a blond tall woman wearing a track suit.

"It should have been more" Coach Bieste said causing the curly hair to become shocked "You think that there's not something wrong in a cheerleader's budget is higher than the people who they are cheering for?"

"Well…sure, but the glee club is-" he started off the but the large women interrupted him,

"The GLEE club? You came in third last year and your asking for more money?" she scoff and continues "that's a steer with six teeth and no white" then imitated a sound of a squealing pig. Iris was confused, what is a steer with six teeth and no white? 'must be some strange American slang or something'

Coach Bieste then walked out of door, as Iris continues to ponder what Coach Bieste said. Later on the two teacher left the room as Iris was called inside Principle Figgins office,

"Welcome McKinley High, now here's your books and your schedule, now off you go and enjoy your time here" he shooed her out of the room. Once the door closed, Iris stands in the corridor bewildered that it just happened so fast compare to waiting.

The bell rings as she tries to find her way around the school.

Glee Club P.O.V

Everyone was sitting down watching Mr. Shue as he spoke, "These are comments on Jacob Israel on his most recent glee club blog, Glee is a giant ball of suck"

Kurt interrupted him, "We get it Mr. Shue, everyone still hates us; so what, so we're plankton on the high school food chain, the only difference now is that none of us really cares" Everyone smiled at that comment

"Kurt's right, we're a family they can bring it all they want and none of it is going to break us" Mercedes support Kurt

"I'm really happy that you guys all bonded, the problem… is that all this negative stuff is keeping other students from auditioning" Mr. Shue said trying to let them see what's wrong.

"Well, good why do we even need new members?" Tina asked

"Well since Matt transferred we only have 11 members and if we want to go to Nationals, if we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline, we have to go from a small rebel force to a giant wall of sound"

Rachel nodded and stood up, "Yeah Mr. Shue is right, you guys. You didn't see Vocal Adrenaline at regional's they were epic, we're going to need more voices in order to beat them"

Finn followed Rachel and said, "Yeah, I'm with Rachel on this one"

"Gross" Brittany whispered to Santana,

"You're going to have to trust me on this guys; now here the plan Nationals are in New York this year" Everyone was gasp in excitement "and we are GOING…" Everyone smiled at that, "Now let's go show everyone in school how cool it's going to be, how cool we can be. If they are not coming to us, let's come to them; they say we only sing show tunes and 80's pop, LET'S show them how down we are, let's give them a song of the year" Mr. Shue folded his arm gangsta' style "New Direction style"

Everyone cheered at that.

FF Lunch

Iris didn't know where to sit in the cafeteria so she decided to sit outside, she found a spot open for a table so she came up to them and asked

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" the blond boy answered,

"Sure, it's no problem, the name is Sam Evan"

"I'm Iris Lee"

"Chinese?"

"Half"

"That's cool"

Iris noticed that there were some students dressed up in the in a black shirt saying New York wearing black pants and some were wearing hats with chains, some of them carried a boom box, she recognized one of them as the person she bumped into and then they started

_Yeah, I'm ma up at Brooklyn,  
Now I'm down in Tribeca,  
Right next to DeNiro,  
But I'll be hood forever,  
I'm the new Sinatra,  
And since I made it here,  
I can make it anywhere,  
Yeah they love me everywhere,_

I used to cop in Harlem,  
All of my Dominicans  
Right there up on Broadway,  
Brought me back to that McDonald's,  
Took it to my stash spot,  
5-60 State street,  
Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons whipping Pastry,

Cruising down 8th street,  
Off white Lexus,  
Driving so slow but BK is from Texas,  
Me I'm up at Bed Study,  
Home of that boy Biggie,  
Now I live on billboard,  
And I brought my boys with me,

Say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping Mai-tai  
Sitting court side Knicks and Nets give me high fives,  
N-gga I be Spiked out, I can trip a referee,  
Tell by my attitude that I most definitely from

[Chorus]  
In New York,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York,  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
The lights will inspire you,  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York

Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game,  
Shit I made the Yankee hat more famous than a yankee can,  
You should know I bleed Blue, but I ain't a crip tho,  
But I got a gang of niggas walking with my clique though,

Welcome to the melting pot,  
Corners where we selling rocks,  
Afrika bambaataa,  
Home of the hip hop,  
Yellow cap, gypsy cap, dollar cab, holla back,  
For foreigners it aint fitted they forgot how to act,  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/g/glee_cast/empire_state_of_ ]  
8 million stories out there and their naked,  
Cities is a pity half of y'all won't make it,  
Me I gotta plug Special Ed and I got it made,  
If Jeezy's paying LeBron, I'm paying Dwayne Wade,  
3 dice cee-lo 3 card Monte,  
Labor day parade, rest in peace Bob Marley,  
Statue of Liberty, long live the World trade,  
Long live the king yo,  
I'm from the empire state that's

[Chorus]  
In New York,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York,  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
The lights will inspire you,  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York

Lights is blinding,  
Girls need blinders  
So they can step out of bounds quick,  
The side lines is blind with casualties,  
Who sipping life casually, then gradually become worse,  
Don't bite the apple Eve,

Caught up in the in crowd,  
Now your in-style,  
And in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out,  
The city of sin is a pity on a whim,  
Good girls gone bad, the cities filled with them,

Mami took a bus trip and now she got her bust out,  
Everybody ride her, just like a bus route,  
Hail Mary to the city your a Virgin,  
And Jesus CAN save you! life starts when church starts,

Came here for school, graduated to the high life,  
Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight,  
MDMA got you feeling like a champion,  
The city never sleeps better slip you a Ambient

[Chorus]  
In New York,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York,  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
The lights will inspire you,  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York

One hand in the air for the big city,  
Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty,  
No place in the World that can compare,  
Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeaaah

[Chorus]  
In New York,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York,  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
The lights will inspire you,  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York

"Wow, that was cool" Sam said

"I agree, it's just weird how not many people noticed it"

"Tell me about it, in my old school this would have gotten everyone's attention"

"You're new?" Iris asked

"Yeah, just transferred, you?"

"Me too"

As they finish their lunch, they stood up and head towards inside. They walked together through the halls and stopped in front of Sam's locker with a small girl standing in front of it

"Hey Sunshine"

"Hey Sam, where were you during lunch? I couldn't find you in this jungle"

"Couldn't find you either but I met someone new just like us"

"Oh?" Sunshine looked at Iris who stood beside Sam standing there awkwardly "Hi! My name is Sunshine, what's yours?"

"Ah… emm… Iris Lee…"

"What's that? I couldn't hear you"

"Hey Iris, come on speak up, you were fine with me during lunch" Sam face towards Iris as he wanted to know the answer

"Oh um… I'm not used to talk to girl, usually they avoid me…"

"Hey." Iris turn to face Sunshine as Sunshine appeared serious "Listen, I'm not like other girls so whatever the girls in your old school did you, you can forget it cause we are in a new environment meaning some new changes, do you understand?"

Iris shyly nodded and gave a hint of a smile "Yes…"

"I can't hear you"

"Yes! I understand!"

"Good now say your name"

"I'm Iris Lee, nice to meet your acquaintance," she gave a small bow Sunshine shrugged and said "well, that's a start but we have to work on that confidence of yours"

Iris looked up from her bow "Eh?"

"C'mon, your too polite and quiet, we need to change that and what do you mean acquaintance? No one talks like that, you should just use nice to meet you"

"Eh?" 'Was there a difference?' This was confusing but Iris couldn't help but gave a bigger smile at that thought

"Really?"

"Of course, I don't say what I don't mean"

"Hey Hey, this is the first day, I'm sure we can all change that" Sam being the tallest one out of the three wrapped his arm around their shoulders "Now since we are the new kids in town, let's hang out with each other sometimes"

"I'm fine with that" Sunshine said then looked up at Iris "How about you Iris?"

"Ah… umm… Y-yes, I would like that"

Sunshine stared at Iris and signs "We need to work on your lingo"

"L-lingo?" Iris mumbled to herself as she tries to figure out the meaning 'I should probably look it up at the dictionary'

"Hahaha" Sam laughed out of the blues causing Iris (curiously) and Sunshine to stare at him (weirdly) "Hey did you know? Without realizing it ... we were already friends!"

"Hey, you're right" Sunshine tries to reach her arm around Sam 'freakin tall giant' but settled her arm around his waist "we're friends already" she then turn to face Iris "so how about it? Aren't we friends?"

Iris gave a shocked expression "F-friends? With me?"

"Why not? You're nice and I need someone close to my height" Sam said as he indicates that he has to bend down to wrap his arm around Sunshine

"Be quiet Sam!" Sunshine punched him in the arm as they got in a small argument

Iris ponders at this thought 'this would be the first time… I would have a true friend, but not one but two instead' she gave a small smile with her cheeks giving off a light pink color unknowingly that Sam and Sunshine caught a glimpse at it.

"You should smile more, it looks better than your gloomy face"

Iris snapped out of her thought "Eh..." she placed a hand on her cheek "but this is how I normally look like"

"Try smiling again, it's better to greet other with a smile, you know to show that you're nice"

"L-like this" Instead of her original smile she just gave a few moments ago, it somehow became more dark and sinister smile

An awkward silence between those three, "We need to work on that too"

Iris could feel a sweat drop coming down "ah, alright"

"So we're friends?"

Iris gave a bright smile that brighten up her face "Yes"

"Great, now let's go home I've been getting these stares from the girl who performed today and I want to rest" Sunshine said as she unwrapped her arms around Sam and headed towards the door

"Yeah, I got to go too Iris, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course… well see you tomorrow" Iris wave

"See you"

Iris felt the wave of relief when she heard that bell go off for the end of the day. She's been told that the first day of school was a half day so she was relieved that this day was over. She gathered her books together and left school. She refused to go back to her locker to cause further injury for herself. She had completely embarrassed herself in front of her class that was enough for one day. Although it took her a long time to get out since she has no sense of direction, Iris eventually found the exit of the school.

She hoped tomorrow may be better than today now with her two new friends.


	2. Meeting You

Chapter 2: Meeting you

The next day, Iris mostly hang out with Sunshine and Sam; they're pretty funny when you get to know them, we eat lunch together but yesterday Iris noticed that she lost her wallet; she tried to find it but no success, now she suffering looking for that dang wallet.

Right now, the bell rung as Sam waved at Iris and Sunshine and left for his Physical Education class.

She placed her books back in her locker and ran to her next class. Her next class was pre-calculus (I don't know how other school system works, but in my school pre-cal was directly towards juniors that allows sophomores to join when they are really good with math) with juniors, because she had been a little advanced in math due to her parent's expectations. Iris opened the door and sat in the back where the other students wouldn't give her a glance. She sat next to Sunshine, Iris smiled thinking that this day might not be so bad like yesterday, but it all went good since she made two new friends. Sunshine and Iris started talking about songs they heard and if they know or not. She heard the clapping of hands and saw her teacher smiling with bright eyes.

"Alright class, I have a very special announcement!" the man said. The class settles down and listens "We have a new student, but not just any student we have a sophomore in a junior class!" the teacher explained happily. "Would you come up front and introduce yourself?" Iris shook her head violently. "C'mon, up you go." Iris kept her head down at the ground,

"I'm Iris Lee, It's nice to meet you all." She said quickly.

"Come now look up-" the teacher looked at Iris's face and gasped. "Where did you get that bruise?" he walked off of his desk and looked closer to the bruise.

"…I'm…sorry…" Iris started, as she placed her hand on the bruise, ouch! ..Still hurts, she totally forgot about it.

"Never mind, dear, just say something next time." He said. "Could someone take Miss Lee to the nurse's office?" he asked the class. After those words, the whole class raised their hands to get out of class he chose the one who was off daydreaming, "Mr. Chang glad you volunteered." Mike came out of his daydream and nodded. He came up front,

"Follow me." he said to the sophomore. She nodded meekly and went after him. Mr. White continued, "Now, let's introduce our other new student, Sunshine Corazon." They got out of the class and Iris was a bit relieved, but also jumpy to be with the same guy who helped her yesterday.

"…I'm sorry you have to help me again." Iris almost whispered.

"No big deal. I saw that guy push you over, so I couldn't let it slide." Mike said with a smile. Iris was glad her hood was covering her face or he would have seen her turning red.

"My name's Iris…but you probably heard me in class, sorry…" she whisper

"Hey don't worry I don't mind, I was going to say my name, but you probably heard Mr. White say it already... well, my surname, so I'll say it again, I'm Mike Chang, nice to meet you." He said. Iris hoped she would get to know Mike over the year since he's nice to her, but he was a junior and she was a sophomore, he probably had better things to do than spend time with her.

He dropped her off at the nurse's office and headed back to class. He thought this new girl was clumsy and shy in a cute bunny rabbit way. He smiled at the sight if her whispering and being nervous that she kept trying to pull her hood down more. Then he remembered her wallet.

"Damn it, I could've given that to her now. Guess I'll have to go to this Sweet Delight place." he said as he walked back. "Maybe that's not such a bad thing."

Iris left the nurse office and went into the washroom, she walked in and saw Sunshine there

"Hey, you alright?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm better now"

Suddenly a girl walked in looking at Sunshine and Iris intently,

"Oh, hello" we both looked at her "I couldn't help but notice you both admiring me yesterday at the courtyard"

"Uhh…what?" Sunshine was confused and so was I

"Oh, you both don't English; You Like Me Sing, You Like Me Sing Very Much"

"Uh… We totally speak English" Sunshine said awkwardly

"I even did a little research on you, you're a foreign exchange student name Sunshine Corazon because you're from the Philippines, where's its sunny everyday"

"Except from the Monsoon season" Sunshine said nervously

"And you" she turned to Iris "You're a transfer student name Iris Lee and you're from Japan where there are many iris flowers there"

"That's cherry blossoms" Iris fiddling with her hoodie strings

She ignored what we said and place her hand on our shoulders, "Listen, we need choruses, people to stand behind and stare at me with moved eyes while I sing solos" she then started speaking like we didn't understand English, "So I Encourage You Two To Audition For Glee Club, Glee Club is Fun, Swaying In Background Can Be Fun" Iris looked at her like she had some issues but with Sunshine she said "Thank you"

She smiled brightly and walked past us, we looked at each other and shrugged our shoulder as Sunshine gave Iris her piece of the earphone and played.

Sunshine: _Hello, hello, baby  
You called, I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you see, see  
Iris: Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy_

_Rachel: K-kinda busy  
Sunshine: K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy_

_Rachel: Just a second  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh  
You should've made some plans with me  
You knew that I was free  
And now you wont stop calling me  
I'm kinda busy_

_Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna think anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor  
Stop callin', stop callin'  
I don't wanna talk anymore  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_

_Sunshine: Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Rachel: Stop telephonin' me!  
Sunshine:Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Iris: Stop telephonin' me)  
Rachel: Im busy!  
Sunshine: Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Iris: I'm busy)  
Rachel: Stop telephonin' me!  
Sunshine: Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh (Iris: Stop telephonin' me)_

Then suddenly a coach came in making Iris and Sunshine freeze and she said "SHUT UP" and with that she left

"Um, that was fun, when are audition?"

"Let me get back to you on that one, don't tell anyone about this ok?" then she left

"Uh… Ok?" then Iris and Sunshine looked at each other and thought of the same thing 'that was weird'

FF End of School

Iris walked over to the boy's fitness room and saw two teacher's she saw yesterday peaking through the door, she walked up to them and asked, "Excuse me, but what are you doing?"

They both jumped in fright and turned to face her, "What are you doing here?" Iris overheard the conversation with something about pizza and wind sprints.

"I'm looking for Sam Evan" and she knocked on the door and said "Excuse me, is Sam here?"

"Yo Iris, what's wrong?" he got off on the bench and walked towards Iris, she said "Sunshine and I have to go, so we'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright then" Iris was about to leave but Coach Bieste stopped her

"You" Iris turned around in confusion, "Um…yes?"

"Take these two boxes of these and bring them home" Coach Bieste then handed her two boxes of pizza.

"Um… I'm not sure that I could take it"

Sam lightly push Iris out of the room and said, "Take it, just think of it as snacks" then whispered "Just think of it as our gift to you to prevent future hurling"

"But I…um… thank you?"

"No, Thank YOU"

"Good luck"

Once the door closed behind her, she stood between the two teachers while holding a warm pizza box in her arms. Both of the teachers faces showed distain (probably from their plans being diverted)

"Um… Goodbye" and Iris walked through the corridor and met up with Sunshine.

Choir Room  
  
Kurt and Mercedes were playing the scales on the piano, Rachel came in and close the cover for the piano to stop them from playing. They look at her as she started off,

"Ladies, we have a problem, there's two new students in this school called Iris Lee who is a half Japanese and Chinese who seem to have no fashion sense at all which makes me happy and Sunshine Corazon who is a Pilipino and is shorter than me which I didn't think it was possible but it is very unnerving"

"Uh… ok… I'm going to go now" Mercedes got up of her seat and tries to leave

"Wait, and they have a remarkable voice" Kurt and Mercedes looked at her with a 'so what' expression.

"I'm just very worried, but not for myself but my lesser glee clubbers who doesn't get as many solos" They looked at each other with an expression that says 'this is going to be bad'

"So, I paid a $100 to Karofsky to brutally slushy us in front of either one of their locker, terrifying them ensuring that they don't sign up"

They looked at her with 'What nonsense are you talking about?" face as Rachel continues on, "Uh… well this is the part where you are hugging me and thanking me?" "That's awful" Mercedes said immediately after Rachel finished "You're awful"

"But solo's…I mea-"

"Look Rachel" Kurt interrupted her "Mercedes and I are self involved as they come but more than anything we want to beat Vocal Adrenaline" Kurt walked over to Mercedes side.

"and if there's someone that can help us do that, their in"

Rachel smiled at them and said "You know what? Your right" she sighs and walked behind them, "It's just… so like me to be totally blinded by my concern for the two of you, I-I'll go talk to them and let them know how truly welcome we are" Rachel left with Kurt and Mercedes looking at each other thinking 'what's wrong with her?'

Outside with Iris and Sunshine

Sunshine was putting massacre on as Iris walked towards her, "Do I smell pizza?" she turned and saw Iris hold two boxes of it, "Yeah, I got it from Coach Bieste to eat"

"Smell really good"

"Here you can have a box"

"Thanks"

Iris saw Rachel walking towards them and said "Hi, so here's the address for the audition tomorrow and helpful directions, look forward to seeing both of you there" she handed the papers to us as we said "thanks" and with that she turned around and left.

"Are you going?" Iris asked

"Yeah, I mean this might be fun, aren't you"

"Probably not, I don't really do so well in front of crowds"

"Just come for the fun of it" Sunshine tries to convince her

"I'll try"

Later Iris and Sunshine left school, Iris was happy that her home was not far away so she could walk home. Since she could walk home, she wouldn't have to wait for her parents and spend more time at school. Her parents owned a small bakery store called Sweet Delights, which they also live in on the upper floor.

Over the summer Iris and her family moved and they got the business together and started it up and she took shifts to give them a break from baking sweets to cashier. She wasn't too happy about moving, and now that she experienced school in Ohio, she knew she didn't want spend more time than necessary there since there might be a chance of bullying. She arrived at Sweet Delights in no time, but when she tried to open the store the handle was locked. Her parents had probably gone off to buy some more ingredients or something. She sighed and placed the box of pizza beside her and sat on the bench. She looked to her right and to her left and pulled out her violin. She began to strum the delicate strings and hum softly to herself,

**Playing 'Howl's Moving Castle Theme'**

Mike listened to her Iris's soft and gentle voice fills his ears. It was some of the best music he had heard, apart from Rachel, but Iris's voice seems to have this sort of aura that makes it so pure and simple and filled with the right emotion even though she is just humming. Mike had been listening because he had followed her all the way to the bakery. As much of a stalker that made him feel like, he needed to give her wallet back or she'd be spending the whole day panicking just looking for her money.

He tried to find her right after school, but she ran out of the building as if her life depended on it. She may have been almost half his size, but she was fast. When he first met her he thought was clumsy in a cute way, but she didn't seem to have any skills in the social department. He went back to listening to the girl's soothing voice. The song ended and he revealed himself from the corner he was listening from. Iris's head snapped up to where a shadow covered her. She recognized the boy from class and she turned red.

"Um… Nice voice" Mike asked wanting to start a conversation.

"…Thank y-ou…" Iris said with a stutter. She never sang in front of people. She couldn't handle big audiences alone.

"Really, your voice is incredible." Mike said simply with a nod. You could've mistaken Iris's face for a cherry at that point.

"Oh…well…that's embarrassing." Iris said with a nervous laugh.

"No, no, no you were actually really good! I enjoyed listening, but I actually came to return this." Mike said reaching into his backpack. He held out the wallet to her.

"Oh, thanks…thanks so much that was nice of you to return this; I would have looked for this all night." Iris said nervously. She was never really good at socializing.

"Don't worry about it. Sorry if I seem like a stalker, but I tried to find you after school, but you were too quick for me to catch up." Mike said trying to loosen the tension.

"Well, I had to get here so my dad could go home and rest. I usually help out with baking." Iris calmed down a little bit.

"You work here?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, my parent owns the place." Iris said not trying to sound like a snob. "Maybe next time you can eat here and try one of our cakes, as my thanks"

"Cool...have you, by any chance, heard of glee club?" mike asked not succeeding at being discreet. Iris shook her head. She didn't know that McKinley was even interested in any type or art except sports, "Well, glee is group of kids at school and we perform shows and songs and dance routines. It's a lot of fun and the people are usually pretty cool."

"Oh, that's nice; seems like a lot of fun being a part of it." Iris said not getting the message Mike was trying to get through.

"You know, with a voice like yours you can easily be a part of that group." Mike said as persuasively as he possibly could.

"What- I don't think I can! I can't sing that well and I probably wouldn't fit in with you guys. I couldn't; I'll faint in front of a large audiences and I lose my voice when I even try to sing in front of people and I-" Mike interrupted her

"I heard how well you could sing. C'mon, all you have to do is sing like that for Mr. Schue and you're in." Mike said. He wanted this girl to get some friends.

"The Spanish teacher?" Iris asked Mike nodded, "I don't know; I'm not much of a dancer since I always fall down." Iris said playing with her hood.

"The choreography isn't that hard. Even the quarterback can pull it off." Mike said with a charming smile. Iris didn't seem to know what to say.

"But if I joined, I would only be causing trouble for the group. I would be a burden to them." Iris said trying not to let herself get closer to people and let them down. She can't handle that thought.

"Well…I can't force you to join, but if you even audition at all, I'll get you a free ticket to one of the football games." Mike tried to bribe her.

"Even if I did try and audition, I wouldn't let you spend money on me." Iris joked.

"They're only three dollars per student, so it's not a big thing." Mike rubbed off the price. Iris shook her head in defeat,

"I'll think about it." Iris said, "No promises."

"No promise, no ticket." Mike teased. He seemed to have an instant connection to the girl. What could he say; he's just quite the charmer.

"Iris, who is this…a friend?" a voice asked. Mike turned to see an older man with a smile on his face. Iris went up to him,

"Dad, this is Mike Chang he's from school." Iris introduced them. Mike held out his hand,

"Nice to meet you sir." He said politely

"Nice to meet you too," the man said taking Mike's hand; shaking it warmly, "Isn't that nice, finally a friend! Wait till your mom hears this" Iris's dad unlocked the door. Iris nodded and turned to Mike who was mouthing the words

'Audition for glee!' Iris motioned for him to stop before her dad turned around, when he didn't she widened her eyes and said aloud,

"I'll think about it!" her father turned to her confused,

"Think about what?" he asked,

"Nothing, I think we should go inside and continue baking cakes." She slightly pushes her father to go,

"Oh, my muffins!" he shouted running in. By the time Iris turned to see if Mike had stopped, she saw was nowhere to be seen. She shook her head. Maybe she should try to audition for glee, after all she already made a new friend.


End file.
